The present application is directed to a mixing device configured to blend food and, more particularly, to a mixing device or blender that includes a removably mounted dispensing spout and a removably mounted splash guard that encloses a storage space.
Mixing devices or blenders are a relatively common household or kitchen appliance that are used to blend foodstuff, typically drinks or other foodstuff that is blended into a semi-fluid state. A typical blender includes a base that encloses a motor housing and a container comprised of a jar and a mixing assembly. The base includes a blending tool rotatably mounted thereto. The blending tool is rotatably engageable with a drive shaft of the motor in an operating configuration. More recently it has become popular to provide the blending jar or collar with a spout having a plunger-type valve. The spout is used to dispense “smoothie” type products. That is, a foodstuff is placed into the container and the container is engaged with the base. The foodstuff is blended and a handle of the spout is positioned to raise the plunger-type valve to dispense or pour the blended foodstuff from base of the container.
When dispensing blended foodstuff through a spout, the foodstuff inside the spout can leave quit a mess. It would be desirable to remove the spout from the blender after blending the foodstuff. This would allow a user to more easily clean the spout before either using the blender for other foodstuff or storing the blender. In the same sense, it would be desirable to remove the valve housed inside the spout so that the valve can be properly cleaned before either storage or its next use.
When using a conventional mixing device or blender, blended foodstuff often escapes from inside the container either through the top of the jar or through the spout and splashes on the exterior of the mixing device. It would be desirable to include a removably mounted splash guard on the front of the base of the blender to prevent the front of the blender from accumulating splashed or spilled foodstuff. The splash guard may be positioned on the front of the base of the blender under the spout such that spilled or splashed blended foodstuff does not collect on the base of the blender. It would be desirable if the splash guard was removably mounted to the base so that the splash guard could be cleaned separately from the dispensing blender.
Further, blenders often come with various small parts, components or accessories that enhance a user's experience of the blender. Typically, such small parts are stored loosely with the blender and are often lost as a result. It would be desirable to further provide a self-storage space inside the blender, separate from the areas used to blend the foodstuff. This storage space would allow a user to keep small, ancillary components of the blender in a place that is easily assessable but not obstructive to the normal use of the blender.